Granting Immunity
by NKol00
Summary: What happens when parents disregard laws and recklessly endanger hundreds? Will they be held accountable or walk free as children suffer? Benson's son has been affected leaving her devastated. Please comment and review. I don't own any of the characters.
1. The News

Crossover – Chicago PD &amp; Law and Order: SVU

**After watching the most recent episode of SVU with the measles outbreak I got the idea to write this story. I would love more than anything to see Voight and Benson together, heck maybe something will happen in the new crossover episodes. But for now I'll just write this and I hope you all enjoy! Please review and leave me any comments or suggestions **

Another week of interrogations, arrests, and search warrants had passed in the bustling city of Chicago. It was Friday night and all Voight wanted to do was sit on the couch, rest his sore feet on the coffee table and sip a cold beer while talking to the only other woman that he truly cared about, one might even say love. After the short drive from the precinct to his house, he flipped on the TV to see the Blackhawks were tied against the Islanders, he laughed to himself, and once again Chicago and New York were in sync, just how he felt when he was with her. The night was still young, the rest of his team would be heading to Molly's now to relax after the long week. He checked his phone to see if she'd called or texted, she hadn't and it was past Noah's bedtime by now. Last night she hadn't called either and hadn't picked up when he called. Worry faintly set its way in, he called her only to hear her voice as it went to her voicemail, he sighed, and left a quick message. As he placed the phone on the counter it buzzed flashing Erin's name across the screen, he picked up wondering what was up.

"Voight."

"Hey Hank have you seen the news lately?" Erin replied, now he really was wondering what was going on.

"No I haven't, what's going on? Did we catch a new case? Is everybody alright?" He bombarded her with questions, hoping there was a slight chance that the news was offering something like good police press rather than the usual terrible news he heard.

"No, somethings happening in New York. Have you talked to Benson lately?" Erin knew about the two of them, in fact she had been the one to put out Benson's feelings to him.

"Not lately, we haven't talked since Wednesday night. What's going on in New York Erin?" he replies feeling anxious, hoping Olivia was okay.

"There's a huge measles outbreak in the city, they say it came from a parent who falsified documents and didn't get her child vaccinated." Once she says this, Voight's mind beelines to Noah, Olivia's little boy, he'd met the little one a couple of times during his weekend getaways to see Olivia in New York. Occasionally he and Olivia would have the weekend to themselves, but sporadically they'd be gifted by the company of little Noah. Voight adored the kid, his little laugh reminded him of a younger, innocent Justin. And even though Voight and Olivia had only been together since November, Noah was practically a second son to him.

"Hank, you okay?" Erin's voice snaps Voight out of his flashback to the first time he met Noah, they were in Central Park when the little one started jumping up and down and giggling uncontrollably as the horses trotted by him.

"Umm, yeah I'm fine." His response was weak and unconvincing leading Erin to say she was on her way over.

After hanging up on Erin, he called Olivia again. His mind raced from her and Noah being fine, to her being alone trapped in a hospital with a sick child. The poor boy had been through a lot in his first years of life, and it was completely unfair. Voight paced back and forth in his kitchen, leaving yet another voicemail for Olivia, "C'mon Liv just let me know that you and Noah are okay," he pleaded.

There's a light knock on the door, he slowly makes his way over to the door and is greeted by Erin embracing her arms around him. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her close. "I just want to know that they're okay, is that so much to ask for?" he faintly whispers, loud enough just for her ears. She responds by tightening her grip on the man she considers to be her father, then pulls away and walks over to the kitchen, placing a small white envelop on the counter. He follows her into the kitchen curious as to what is inside the envelop, lifting it carefully from the counter he examines its contents – a single plane ticket to New York.

"Erin…" he begins only to be interrupted.

"Please Hank, you've done everything for me, the least I can do is get you the weekend and a couple of days off and a ticket to go and see her," she says shutting him up as he embraces her into a quick hug.

Voight heads into the bedroom grabbing a small suitcase to pack, as he packs he thinks of all the laughs and hardships that he and Erin had faced. A recent one being their disagreement over his rule on house relationships, a policy he's stood by for as long as he could remember.

"Hey kid, so you and Halstead…"

"Hank, how many times do I have to tell you that there is nothing happening between me and Jay that is of your concern?"

"Erin, are the two of you seeing each other? And don't lie to me."

"Voight." He can tell she's getting irritated with him, and her switching to calling him Voight rather than Hank lets him know that she's upset.

"I've seen the way he looks at you and the way you look at him."

"Voight, I don't want to talk about this!" she yells out in anger.

"Erin! I'm not trying to give you a talk and tell you not to have an in house romance. I'm trying to tell you to follow your heart kid! What I'm feeling right now, not knowing whether or not Liv is okay is what I was trying to save you from. This job in all honesty sucks when it comes to dependability! You never know if you'll make it through the day and you never know if your partner will make it either. Liv, who shares the same job, makes me happy beyond a reason of a doubt, and I want you to be with somebody that makes you happy as well. And if that's Halstead than I accept that, because even Liv has agreed that if any man is worthy of you it's him, and he continues to prove himself every day." His rant begins with a strike of anger, as he regains his composure his voice progresses from a shout to just above a whisper. He retreats to the couch, sitting down resting his head in his heads, attempting to keep his mind off of Olivia and Noah, at least until he boarded the plane. Yet every time he closed his eyes, all he saw was Olivia's beautiful smile and Noah lighting up at the sight of his mother. Erin makes her way over to him, surprised at the emotion he was displaying, the last time she'd seen him like this was when Justin left to serve in the Army, and even then it wasn't this bad. She places her hand on his shoulder, giving him comfort in her touch.

"Hank… thank you and I'll admit that Jay and I were together for a while but it wasn't anything serious, and he does make me happy. But I'm glad that if we wanted to give it another try we wouldn't have to sneak around behind your back again. Since you know that hasn't always worked in my favor," they both laugh at memories of Erin attempting to sneak boys into a house with a police officer and all of his police buddies downstairs. "And I'm sorry that we lied to you when we were together, it was never my intention to hurt you, and I just knew that you'd be pissed…" she trails off. He looks at her, thinking that he has a raised a beautifully independent woman, happy that she was able to tell him about this. They hug again and she helps him to finish packing, once finished she drives him to the airport. News of the outbreak has become increasingly worse with more and more children getting infected. She can tell it's getting to him in the way he continuously checks his phone, hoping for any sign that Olivia and Noah were okay. When they call his flight for boarding they hug one last time, he gives her a sad smile and heads onto the plane.


	2. Reunited

**Thank you so much for reading this, please leave reviews. This chapter is focused more on Voight and Benson, with more chapter to come. **

After the rough flight into New York, Voight is greeted by rushing TSA agents checking everyone for any signs of illness. The monitor overhead highlights in the red the areas of the city that have been affected by the rapidly spreading infectious disease, the news reporter has a slight edge to his voice as he explains that the outbreak could have all started by the falsified documents, the same ones Erin had mentioned earlier. Voight's blood boils at the thought of innocent children being harmed all over their parents' inability to accept modern science and get them vaccinated. Twenty first century medicine has come a long way and the vaccines come with very high success rates nowadays. The reporter confirms Voight's thoughts as he states that in all of the reported cases all of the sick were not vaccinated. As he grabs his luggage from the baggage claim, his phone goes off. Looking at the screen a wave of relief crashes over him as he sees Olivia's name flashing, before he's able to get a word out Olivia's voice comes over the speaker.

"Hank, I am beyond sorry, I just saw all of your messages and…" the emotion in her voice shows her sincerity, "everything has been so…" she pauses fighting back tears, Voight longs to hold her in his arms, assuring her that everything would be okay.

"Shhh Liv, you can tell me everything that is going on in a minute. Just tell me where you are right now." He asks, wanting only to comfort her.

"Hank what are you talking about?"

"Liv I just flew in, with the outbreak on the news and you not answering I had an awful feeling in the pit of my stomach… if now's not a good time that's fine but just tell me that you and Noah are okay," he pleads.

"He's not… and I feel completely useless… I'll text you the address of the hospital, please come."

"I'm coming," he promises, hanging up and rushing to catch a cab.

It was late, dark, and pouring as Voight rushed out of the cab and into the hospital. Normally the lively city of New York would excite him but today the only thing on his mind was Olivia and her baby. The lady at the front desk sees a man hurry in soaking wet a look of panic on his face. She responds quickly to him asking for Benson, directing him toward the hallway on the left and up a floor to room number 354. Voight's boots squeak on the white tiled floors, he dashes up the stairs figuring it would be faster to climb the stairs than wait in line for the elevator. Once on the third floor, Voight briskly walks, the hallway seems to be closing in on him as his pace and heartbeat quicken scanning each door for number 354. 350, 351, 352, 353, 354… he storms in and is immediately greeted by the arms of Olivia. He wraps her in his arms holding her tight, she nudges her head into his shoulder, and begins to quiver under his grasp. He kisses the top of her head and runs his fingers through her hair, whispering that everything will be okay. They stand together, Olivia silently crying into his shoulder, before separating, she looks away trying to wipe her tears.

"Liv, hey Liv look at me," his raspy voice warms her heart, he gently places a hand on her cheek, directing her gaze toward his own. She looks directly into his eyes, his thumb intercepts a tear as it descents down her face. Voight's heart breaks at the sight of his resilient beauty reduced to tears. She wraps her arms around my waist and embraces me once again, he holds her tight, as if he could free her of all of her pain with his touch.

Voight glances over at innocent Noah, restfully sleeping on the bed, the heart rate monitor beating rhythmically by his bedside. His chest rises and falls slowly, a breathing tube is inserted down his throat assisting his small weak lungs. Olivia pulls away following his gaze to Noah.

"He's doing a lot better now, this morning we had to rush him to the hospital. He was so weak and turning bl… blue…" regaining her poise she continues. "I wasn't sure if he was going to make it… is it all because we waited to get his vaccine?" she cries out.

He reaches out and holds her hands as he says, "I know it is tough watching your kid in so much pain and feeling helpless to do anything. I've been there with Justin and Erin. No matter how much you try to protect them, you physically can't protect them from everything. As parents we try our hardest to do so, but sometimes there's just nothing we can do, the toughest part is excepting that allowing others to help." In saying this he hopes that she understands there is nothing more she could have done.

"I know… I know… But I still don't get it Hank, people do a lot of sick things and I've witnessed a good amount of them… but this? I just don't understand, so many innocent kids are put at risk simply because of one parent!" her self-control faltering under the pressure.

As she says this the doctor returns, "Noah is stable for now and sedated, the first sign of the measles illness has presented itself, from here we will kept him in the hospital under observation. From here we can keep him quarantined and under constant surveillance, especially due to his prior respiratory problems. You are both welcome to stay the night here at the hospital." The doctor says this as she checks Noah's chart at the foot of his bed and the machines beside him, happy with what she sees she walks out bidding us a good night. Voight links his hand with Olivia's and ushers her toward the couch along the far wall of Noah's room.

"It's late, you heard the doctor Noah's alright now, and you need to get some rest," he says as they sit together on the couch.

"You're right, and Hank I can't thank you enough for coming…" raw emotion radiated from her voice.

"Olivia Benson, you know I would do anything for you, and I know that we're still new to this relationship but Liv I really care about you, in fact I love you…" he rambles before her lips meet his. Her gentle fingers cup his face, and the passion in their kiss is undeniable.

She deepens the kiss before pulling away, "Henry Voight, I love you too, and I hadn't realized how much I cared about you until today when I was waiting her while the doctors worked on Noah. All I wanted was to see you because I know no matter how rough life gets you have a way of making me unbelievably happy."

They kiss again, before she rests her head on his shoulder, leaning her body into his. Voight's arm finds its way around her body, she nuzzles up close to him, slowly drifting asleep. Voight lays awake watching over his second family for a couple of hours before sleep finally catches up to him, he lays a kiss on Olivia's head then dozes off.


	3. From Bad to Worse

**Thank you for reading this. I'm glad I'm not alone in thinking that Voight and Benson would make a kick ass couple **** PS this chapter ties in a lot with the episode that I'm basing the story off of, so if you haven't seen it, I suggest watching it before reading, because there are some spoilers in the chapter. (SVU, season 16, episode 19) The dialogue at the end belongs to the show. **

Benson awakes to murmuring voices outside of the door; she untangles herself from the limbs of her lover desperately trying to not wake him. She looks out the window of Noah's hospital room and sees the rain from yesterday has stopped and the sun is shining luminously on this crisp spring day in New York. Stretching she heads toward Noah's bed, watching as his delicate shoulders rise and fall slowly with each breath he takes. Benson looks up at the clock on light blue wall, it reads six thirty am. At nine she had to be at the courthouse, Rafael Barba had asked her to testify against Trudy Malko, the woman who was on trial for reckless endangerment, because she along with Dr. Setrakian managed to orchestrate and obscure an entire community filled with unvaccinated children. Their falsified documents proved that they had been vaccinated, but it was all a scam and illegal. Vaccinations were required by law in order for a child to attend any school in the state, yet somehow this woman weaseled her way around the law, jeopardizing more children than she could possibly imagine. Anger was surging through her veins as her motherly instincts to protect her one and only baby kicked in.

Voight wakes shaking the sleep from his eyes, as his vision clears he sees Olivia by her baby's bedside, her hands clenched into fists by her sides. He moves toward her sensing the turmoil silently raging inside her. Standing behind her he slips his arms around her waist, delicately brushing her hair to the side as he kisses her exposed neck. She moans under his touch, joyful of his attempt to calm her nerves. She twists in his grasp to face him, her lips move toward his, softly kissing in the early morning hours. She pulls away and moves near the window, looking out again at the bright city, watching as people go about their day to day business, hoping none of them are experiencing the same ache in their hearts. Her cellphone rings, interrupting her thoughts, she picks up quickly not bothering to check who was calling.

"Morning Olivia, how are you holding up?" Rafael Barba's voice comes through the speaker.

"Not really sure, a lot better than yesterday though," she replies, knowing without Voight's strength and Noah's current stability she would not have been able to testify.

"Well that's good now isn't it, the little man holding up alright?"

"Yeah he's been stable since yesterday afternoon and is peacefully asleep now."

"That's good news. Look, Olivia I don't want to take you away from him, but you testifying today against Joan of Arc will help the case immensely." She frowns at the nickname Malko had been given after swearing to risk her livelihood and reputation to fight for her rights against the government at her arraignment.

"I know Rafael, and I'm more than willing to help in making this woman accountable for her actions."

"Fantastic. Its half past seven now, do you want me to pick you up at the hospital or your place?"

"My place is fine," she replies. With that he bids her farewell. She certainly didn't want to leave Noah's side but she knew this had to be done. Plus she had testified plenty of times before, this was nothing new, yet she felt nervous about this case. She gives Voight the short version of her current case, adding in the trial.

"Liv, why don't you head home and freshen up. I can stay here with Noah and will let you know if anything changes." Hank voices.

"Hank, you don't have…" She's stopped mid-sentence.

"Please Olivia, you know I care about him too, he's like a second son to me. And I know I don't have to, I want to. So let me rephrase, head home and freshen up before Barba gets there. I'll stay here and keep Noah company. If anything happens I swear to you that you will know immediately." He states, authority in his gravelly voice. He holds her hands before continuing, "Liv, he'll be okay. Just go do what you have to do." He steps closer to her smiling as he whispers in her ear, "And return quickly before I miss you…" trailing as his lips find hers.

Benson hurries into her apartment searching for something to wear, "Barba will be here in forty minutes," she thinks to herself. It had hurt leaving the two most important men in her life at the hospital, one still stable but at risk because of his history of respiratory issues. The other was more than she could ever ask for, not only did he care significantly for her, but he also treasured her son. It was rare to find a guy that accommodated a son that wasn't theirs into their lives, never mind one that considers the child to be their own. She thinks back to yesterday morning, when the case first arrived on her desk. At first it was just teenagers being teenagers, with some drinking and a Rainbow Party thrown in. If only it was still that simple...

Once finding something decent to wear, Benson hopped in the shower, exiting with enough time to do her hair and eat a granola bar before the doorbell rang. She opened it to see Barba's grinning face.

"Morning." They say simultaneously.

"Great we're already on the same page. Now let's prove to Malko that she can't get away with her irresponsible behavior in our city." Barba says as Benson locks the door behind them.

Meanwhile at the hospital, the doctors had removed the tube from Noah, replacing it with an oxygen mask. They believed his symptoms were under control, and that he'd be healthy enough to leave by this time next week. About an hour later Noah's sedatives wore off, he was fine for a while before he started gasping for air as his monitor flashed red. The doctors dashed in before Voight had the chance to get to the child. One doctor escorted Voight out of the room as they checked Noah's vitals, in order to ensure that he would be alright. Figuring Olivia was still in the courtroom, he shot her a text, notifying her that Noah was up and the doctors were with him now. As the text sent a herd of nurses with a crash cart stampeded into Noah's room, shoving Voight aside in the process.

"What's going on?!" he yelled out now seeing the urgency in all of the doctors faces. One nurse broke away from the pack a frantic look in her eyes.

"A combination between the measles virus and the antibiotics have compromised his immune system, his breathing is incredibly shallow and his pneumonia is getting worse. His fever is spiking as well and we will be upping his antibiotics. If that doesn't help we may have to move to a more powerful treatment, a spinal tap." Voight's head spins, a more powerful treatment? The youngster was only sixteen months old… Instinctively he calls Olivia, updating her on the heartrending news, no longer caring if she was in the courtroom.

Benson had just been ripped apart on the stand by Malko's lawyer, she could still see his smug look as he connected her waiting to vaccinate Noah, to Malko choosing to not vaccinate. Claiming if Benson had the right to hold off of Noah's vaccines, which she did because her pediatrician thought it would be best, then Malko had the right to not vaccinate her child, because she thought it was best. The argument wasn't solid but it could be strong enough to convince the jury. Benson was just exiting the courtroom when her phone buzzed frantically, Voight flashes on the screen. Strutting down the hallway she picks up, before she's able to get a word off he cuts her off.

"Liv, Noah's fever has spiked and the doctors have upped his antibiotics and are debating whether or not to do a spinal tap." Voight says.

"What?" she begins panicking, Noah's pulled through a lot but this was taking it to another level, this is all Malko's fault.

"Liv don't panic."

She turns the corner lying as she says, "I'm not panicking."

"Okay, just be careful and get here as soon as you can, the doctors need to speak with you."

"Okay, I'm on my way. Thank you." She hangs up. As she makes her way to the elevator, Malko charges in front of her.

"Sergeant Benson, I was hoping to find you."

"Ms. Malko, this really isn't a good time." Benson says as she shakes Malko away, once again walking toward the elevator.

Malko follows saying, "I know this is difficult for you, but your son will get through this. He'll never get measles again, and he'll be stronger because his body did it all on its own."

Benson gives her a warning glare, "You really don't want to get into this with me right now. My son is suffering. And they're upping his antibiotics." She has finally reached the elevator and desperately pushes the button.

"Overexposure to antibiotics may be why his immune system is so weak. That's another thing you should think about." Malko states in her screechy know it all voice, Benson loses it turning away from the elevator.

Staring directly into her eyes, Benson spits, "You may want to think about shutting your mouth. My son wouldn't have pneumonia if it weren't for you." She's so close to her with her temper nearly hitting its breaking point. If she hadn't dealt with scum like Malko her entire life, who knows what would have happened between the two. Benson leaves Malko standing there with a look of shock on her face.

Barba sees the confrontation happening from down the hall and races toward Olivia. He grabs her arm before she gets onto the elevator, "Liv! Liv! Is everything alright?" he asks worry in his voice.

"No! His fever's spiking! And if it doesn't come down, they might have to give him a spinal tap." As she says this she gets into the elevator, before it doors close she is able to give Malko a final death stare, wishing she'd never crossed paths with this woman.


	4. Farewell

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! This will be the last chapter of this story but I'll be sure to come up with another Benson and Voight story soon enough.**

Anger raged within her, Malko was the type of woman that could easily get under her skin, and not many people were able to rattle her in that way. The elevator stopped on every floor on the way down to the ground level. It seemed as if the whole world was against her today, including the stupid elevator. When it finally dinged on her floor she rushed out, swiftly moving through the crowded lobby dodging each and uptight lawyer in a fancy suit.

"Liv! Wait up!" Barba yells as he steps off the second elevator, he pushes past the individuals in the lobby, now standing beside Olivia. "Let me bring you to the hospital," he states.

"Barba don't you have an ongoing trial? What are you doing here?" Benson questions.

"The judge has called for a recess until tomorrow morning. Apparently something came up for Malko's lawyer. Anyway I'll bring you to see Noah. My car is waiting out front."

She agrees, and he walks her out. The car ride is silent but the silence is comforting, they had both dealt with some extreme and personal cases and both of them had been there for each other through all of it.

"Be honest with me Liv, how are you holding up?" Barba asks as they exit the car and make their way into the hospital.

"As best as can be expected. I just want this all to be done with, and Noah to be healthy." They are now on Noah's floor, and see the chaos of doctors rushing in and out of the room. Their pace quickens, Voight appears down the hall and moves toward them. Voight and Barba had met once when a kidnapping case crossed from Chicago to New York, the two distinct personalities didn't exactly conform.

"Barba," Voight shakes his hand. "Thank you."

"It was no trouble. How is Noah?" Barba replies. Before Voight is able to respond Noah's doctor appears. In the background doctors pile out of Noah's room, the repeating beep of the monitor has stopped.

"Olivia Benson?" the doctor asks. Benson nods and states that she is Noah's guardian. "I would like to inform you that Noah is stable and the worst is now over. We have him on steady medications that will cure his current predicament. We are hopeful for his recovery."

"Thank you so much doctor," Olivia says with a smile on her face, her little boy had been through so much and now his future was looking bright. The doctor walks away and she feels Voight's arm around her back.

Barba shuffles his feet, uncomfortable with Voight's presence. The man's reputation was enough to send chills down his back, how someone so unpredictable and uncontrollable could be a sergeant in a well-established police department was beyond his understanding. Yet to see the way Olivia seemed to glow in happiness at the sight of him was enough for Barba to give the man a chance to defy his reputation. To him the two couldn't be more different, Benson played by the rules and understood how to get witnesses and suspects to corporate in a lawful way, and from what the rumors stated of Voight he did not police in the same aspect. Though from what he had heard from the Detective Lindsey and Teddy case, Benson and Voight made a good team, and as Olivia's friend he was happy for her.

The weekend had already come and gone, Noah had been released from the hospital, and Malko had been found not guilty on the charge of reckless endangerment. At first Benson counted that as a loss but after the personal aspect of the case had died down, she now somewhat sympathized with Malko. While she was reckless in the way she endangered a multitude of children, she also was expressing her Constitutional right of choice, the right that allowed a choice in which religion to worship, which political party to vote and whether or not a mother feels it is safe to vaccinate their child, to an extent.

From her perch by the windowsill Benson watched as a mother walked her two children to the waiting school bus. Her mind flashed back to a case she worked with her old partner, Stabler, in that case a young mother was at first their prime suspect in the disappearance and possible murder of her young daughter. Upon the discovery of the child's body, the medical examiner's report found the mother to be not guilty, for the daughter had died due to complications from having the measles virus. In that case another mother, whose son played at the same park as the victim, made the choice to not vaccinate and her son came down with the measles virus. Stabler had been the one to push for the requirement of vaccines while she had stayed neutral. But that was before Noah, before she had to feel completely helpless as she watched her son gasp for air.

It was now Tuesday morning, and Noah had been home since Monday afternoon. Benson still by the window sat drinking her morning coffee. Noah was still asleep and she had been given the day off from work, in reality her squad had requested that she take the day to spend time with her son and recuperate from the energy draining weekend. In the bedroom she heard the zipping of a luggage, sadly she couldn't keep him from his squad any longer. He rolled the luggage out of the bedroom and settled it by the door; he stood for a minute seeming lost in thought.

"You know this is my least favorite part," he said.

She sighed as she placed her mug by the window and stood up, with as much grace as she could she navigated her toy obstacle course, called the living room, to Voight. Wrapping him into a hug she said, "Mine too, just know that Noah and I will be fine. Plus I have enough vacation days and summer is approaching. I hear Chicago is beautiful this time of year." With that she kissed him by the ear, he laughed and pulled her into a long kiss.

"You know, I wonder where you could have heard that about my city," he grinned.

"Probably in passing, or maybe it was some cute guy at the bar," she laughed.

"Oh really? I don't suppose you have a description of this guy," they laughed together.

"Well let's just say he had a way of getting exactly what he wanted and he had this sexy rough on edges look to him," she said as her lips move to his. As soon as he felt the softness of her lips on his, his cell phone went off. Ignoring it he let her tongue explore his mouth, her body leaned close up against his. Before they were able to take it any farther, Benson's cell began to ring, with his echoing in the background.

"That can't be a coincidence," he said and they both made their way to their phones, answering just in time. Detective Lindsey was on the other line for Voight and for Benson it was Fin. Simultaneously they hung up.

"New case?" she asked.

"Yeah, something like that. What about you?"

"That was Fin calling to check up on me."

Voight nodded and looked up at the clock, it was nearly nine o'clock. "Dammit, I've got to get to the airport. Liv…"

"Hey don't worry about me. Like I said we'll come and visit soon," she assures him. He bids her farewell and gives her one last long passionate kiss, before slipping out of the apartment.


End file.
